New Paths: Sorano Academy
by Arata Yuki
Summary: i don't know. it's a story i made for my own satasfaction. contains some japanese actors. age doesn't exist in people other than my OCs, so don't ask why people who are about thirty years old is in an academy for people the age 12-18. xD


_**"haha, so what to do next?" I asked my friends. We were having a sleepover at Rin's place. "I know! Truth or dare!" Kairi said. "I second!" Rin said. I sighed. "ok, who starts?" I don't like truth or dare. "ME! Since it's my house." Rin said. Me and Kairi agreed that this was pretty reasonable. "okay, Yuki, truth or dare?" she asked, I sighed. "dare." I said. "ok, I dare you to... apply for Sorano Academy!" Rin said. "that's it? Well, okay. Where's your computer? I'll fix it right away!" I said, she showed me to the computer, we printed out the application form, I filled it in, trying to be as honest as I could. I might as well, right? I won't get in. We put in an envelope and put on a stamp, writing on the address and then we went to the nearest mailbox, and we posted it. Time to wait. And then the letter came. Let's start the story here.**_

They were all perfect, weren't they? The people of Sorano Academy. Everyone was either rich, smart or they just had some kind of connections. There had to be some kind of mistake in this letter, 'cause even though I applied, it was just a bet, I never really intended to get into Sorano at all. But here it is, an acceptance letter. As I start junior high, I will go to Sorano academy. It's too weird... there is probably some kind of misunderstanding in names and now there is currently someone reading the letter saying they failed. My letter. I could feel the guilt far down in my soul. I had to check this. I ran to the phone. I dialed the number on the paper, and someone picked up. "hello, this is Sorano Academy. May I help you?" the voice on the other side said. "yes, I wanted to make sure that there isn't any mistake here. I sent an application letter a while ago as a bet, and I know I don't have the standards to get into the school, so why do I have an acceptance letter?" I asked being really curious now, wanting to get to the bottom of this. "Hoshino Yuki, right? The boss told me that you might call. You're wondering why you got the letter... it's simply because we found out that you have an interesting ability. You just don't know about it yourself. Well, when you come to the academy, you'll understand what Sorano Academy really is. I'm sorry, but this is all I can say right now." he said. I sighed. "I see. I'll just wait and see then." I said. The man chuckled. "the least I can say is that reality isn't always what it seems." he said and then hung up. I sighed, knowing that I just had to keep my patience until the new year starts. I looked at my watch. It was soon time to leave for school. I grabbed my bag and headed out the door. I got there after a while. "hey, have you heard? The results of who got into Sorano Academy came yesterday!" "yes, I heard it too! I got lots of text saying they didn't get in..." I walked past them ignoring the gossip. When I got to the school gates, I saw my 2 best friends running towards me. "so how did it go with Sorano?" Kairi asked. "why do you ask at all?" Rin said laughing. "I got in." I said. They stopped laughing. "WHAT!" they both yelled at the same time. "it stands right here." I said showing them the paper. "oh my god! Do you know what this means? You'll be in the same school as celebrities, rich and smart people! I can't believe it!" they both said at the same time. I sweat-dropped. "I even called and asked why I got in. I never got an answer..." I said and then we all sweat-dropped. The bell rang. "well, see you later then!" I said and went towards English class. I got there on time and sat down at my seat. I saw the bunch of letters on the teacher's desk, and I instantly knew that it was information pamphlets from the different schools, each with a name on it. As soon as everyone came in, class started. "ok, as you see, I have the information letters from your schools, so just come get them as I say your name, okay?" sensei said. "hai." everyone else said. "then, let's start with the pubic school, then the private school, then the all-boys school and the all-girls school, and then take Sorano for last." she said, and then it happened as the teacher said. People was tense now, since we were getting the Sorano letters. She took up the first one. "Kuroshi Kaede." she said. Kaede got in, not really any surprise there. "Shiromai Raiden." she said. "who would have known?" people said. "Shiromai Hikaru." well, they're twins, so it should be this way. "and last, Hoshino Yuki?" sensei said, making it sound like a question. Whispers spun around as I went and got the letter. When I got back to the seat, I put it in my bag instead of opening it at once. I wanted to make sure I could read it without missing anything important and end up forgetting what I read in the letter. When lunchtime came, the whole school was in a ruckus with 'that person got in!' and 'that cool guy from that class got in!' and soon, everyone knew who was going. I went up to the roof, where there was a bench. I sat down and began eating my lunch. I heard the door go up and close, and someone walked towards me. I looked up, and saw none other than Kuroshi Kaede. "huh? Hoshino-san..." he said. "hi, Kuroshi-san." I said. He smiled. "hey, if it doesn't trouble you, can I eat with you? It's boring eating alone." he said with a grin. I was kind of surprised. "sure, I guess." I said, and he sat down. We ate in silence, until he decided to talk. "so, you got into Sorano too, huh?" he asked. "yeah, it was kinda surprising though." I said. "oh? Why?" he asked. "well, I only applied because of a dare, I wouldn't even think about getting in." I said, smiling slightly. He gave me a deadpan look. "I see... but you know, I think that's a better way to come in than I have. I just got in because of my parents. I think it must be nice to know that you've gotten in because of your own abilities..." he said. "I really wouldn't know. I even called and asked why I got in, but they told me that I would have to wait and see. I don't even fill _one _of the requirements to go there." I said and continued eating. I saw that Kaede stopped eating his. "I think I have an idea why. You really don't care about who people are, do you?" he asked with a smile. "not really, I guess. People are who they are,either they're good or bad, and sometimes people even seem like something else. People are who they seem to be to you, no matter what people say, and if you're in doubt, ask them, and you'll most likely know if they're lying or not." I said. He looked at me as if I'd just told him the meaning of life, and at the same the bell rang. I had finished my lunch, so I packed up. "well, see you later, I guess." I said and left the rooftop.

Kaede's POV

I couldn't believe the fact that she just said that. It made me think a little for a second. She was right. At that moment I knew what the reason that she was accepted into Sorano, and I guess I knew what division she will be in too. The one for special personalities, where they work with seeing how people react and speak to different people. I guess she didn't even check out the website before applying, since she did it because of a dare...

Yuki's POV

when I got home after a long day of school, I felt exhausted after what happened. I didn't feel like sleeping, and not studying, so I walked around the house looking for something to do. That's when I remembered the letter that we got. I pulled it out of my bag and began reading what it said:

Dear Hoshino Yuki. Congratulations on making it into Sorano Academy. In this letter, we'll tell you about everything you need to know before school starts. If this info isn't accurate enough, check our website: .net

When you get to school, you will be living in dorms on the weekdays and go home, or stay if you want/need to, on the weekends. The dorms are divided by what sign you get from the headmaster after your test. The school is also divided into different classes, after what the reason you got in for was. (**T**_**T;** _'what reason?'_). The divisions we have are listed down on our website, but you'll probably find that out eventually anyway. The ages of students are 12-18. The dorms are not parted by gender, but every single student have their own single room, so there should be no complications with this, but for those who have special conditions, we have a small dorm for girls and another small dorm for boys, but to stay there you have to pay 300 dollars a month, because of the extra work the staff has to attend to because of this. School begins the 15th of August, but you will get here by taking a train. The tickets are in the extra envelope in this one. The train goes at the 31st of April, and you will arrive at the 1st of May. There will be no school until the 15th of August, but you will spend your summer here, getting to know the school and go through various tests to find out what other classes you will be going to beside the class of reason. (**T**_**T; **_'again, what reason?'_). You will also be given your uniform after all the tests and decisions are done. Don't worry if others get it before you. You will be sent to the dorm you will sleep in, depending on the results of the test you will take after arriving, and the reason you got in. (**T**_**T; **_'WHAT FREAKING REASON!'_). After that, you will be free to do whatever you wish.

Good luck.

Sorano Academy Principal, Yukai Kaze.

I stared at the letter for a while, and then I decided to go for a walk. I needed to go to the convenience store anyway, so I would have had to go sooner or later, so I'll hit two birds with one stone. I put on my i-pod, and it was playing sk8er boi by Avril Lavigne. One day, I wanna try singing that song in front of a huge crowd...

Random Girl's POV

I was just finished stalking my all-time crush, when I saw her. The girl that got into Sorano Academy, and no one knows. She had her i-pod on, and she was singing along in a voice just above a whisper. I got a bit closer, and that's when I heard her voice. It was kind of boyish, deep, you know? Now that I think about it, she really would be mistaken for a boy by anyone who doesn't know her, when she's not wearing her school uniform. Her voice had this magical touch to it, and I bet that's how she got in, because of her voice! I have to go spread it to everyone! And I need to tell them how hot she would be if she was a boy... or should I keep that to myself? Hmm... I dunno... this is such a difficult decision!

Yuki's POV

I caught myself singing along to the song, and immediately stopped it. I noticed the sign of the convenience store. I walked a bit faster for some reason, and before I knew it, just for the pure fun of it, I was running as fast as I could. I actually had fun avoiding people, like it was a dance to the song that was on. I got to the convenience store door, and walked in. I got what I needed, things to fill up my secret candy and snack stash. And yes, I had to buy this as fast as it went empty, cause if I didn't then I wouldn't have any when I needed it, right? Anyway, I still got it. I went to pay for it, and there was a girl a few year older than me behind the counter. She was here a lot, if I have to say so myself. "hey Yuki! Is your candy and snack stash empty again?" she asked. Ok, so much for 'secret' candy and snack stash. "yeah." I said. The girl smiled, and I paid for it and went to the door. Now that I had been standing still a bit, I felt like running again, so I decided to go on a different route home, past the skating park. But then again, the bags would be a problem. That's when I spotted mom. I went up to her. "mom! You headed home?" I asked her. "yes, why?" she asked. "can you bring these back for me? I want to go running." I asked with puppy dog eyes. She laughed. "sure thing." she said and grabbed my bags. "thank you! Oh, wait a second..." I said and pulled out a powerade bottle out, and then I waved to her and went off. The sun was shining, and the wind blowing made it so that it wasn't hot, but it wasn't cold either. Perfect weather to run in. I plugged in my i-pod, and started with a small jog, and then raised the tempo more and more. I didn't want to go more than 60% of my full speed at first, thinking I would get tired out too fast, but at the time I got to the skating park, I decided it would be fun to get into a full sprint for once. I smiled feeling excited as the blood rushed through me. Faster, faster, faster!

Kaede's POV

I was in the skating park with my friends, training for the upcoming competition. That's when I spotted someone running towards here. The silhouette looked kind of familiar, and when the person got closer, I saw that it was Hoshino Yuki from my class. She was running pretty fast, and when she was closer, I saw that she was running faster and faster. My eyes widened as I saw her pass by, smiling with sweat pearls running down her face. She had an i-pod on, and for some reason, I was enchanted by her running. I continued my training. After a while, I saw a group of girls walking by. In the middle of them walked Aizawa Mitsuki, a girl from 7-A, I'm in 7-C, and the one I have a crush on. She was walking so beautifully. "oh look, it's some skaters." one of her friends said. "yeah, they're such losers, every single one of them." another one said. She kept haunting me the rest of that day, and that's when I made a decision.

The next day on school, I went over to her in lunch. "can I talk to you alone?" I asked her. "sure." she said with a smile. Her friends gave her a look. We went over to the fountain. I gulped, but she didn't notice. It was now or never. "Aizawa, there's something I need to tell you. You see, from 1st grade, I've liked you. I like you very much." I said looking her in the eye. She gave me a look I couldn't read, and then she looked to her side, and it looked like she noticed something. "I'm sorry, but I wouldn't ever date a loser like you." she said not even looking at me. She laughed a little and then walked away. I felt completely crushed, and I felt tears as she got further away. Once she was out of sight, I ran for the roof. When I got there, I began crying. I knew it was probably not worth the tears, but I couldn't help it. I heard footsteps coming my way, and for a second, I got really scared of it being someone from my class. "Kuroshi, are you okay?" I recognized the voice I looked up and saw Hoshino. I shook my head. She sat down next to me, and I got kind of shocked. She didn't laugh or anything. "tell me what's wrong. I won't tell anyone." she said putting a hand on my shoulder. I thought it may be better if I told her, so I did... but I didn't tell her it was Aizawa.

Yuki's POV

After I heard Kuroshi's story, I felt kind of sorry for him. I don't know how it is being rejected by your all-time crush, but I know that it must feel bad. I stayed there to comfort him, even after the bell rang. I figured out that a person's feelings had to be more important than school. We stayed up on the rooftop until school was over. After that, we actually turned into pretty good friends. We decided that we should start calling eachother by first names. So from now on, he wasn't Kuroshi, but Kaede, and I wasn't Hoshino, but Yuki. It was kind of weird having a friend who's a guy. I got home, I went straight to bed, and I actually slept until next morning. I went to school, and met up with Kairi and Rin. It's too bad we're in different classes. When the bell rang, we went our own ways. At the front door, I met up with Kaede. "Yo, Yuki! What's up?" he asked. I looked up. "dirty school roof?" I said and he laughed. I smiled. We kept chatting on the way to the classroom. When we got there, we went to our seats. As the teacher came in, everything went dead silent, and she began giving out math problems. When we finished we were allowed to go to the next class we have. English. That's how it went until lunch. When we were done with class, we were dismissed. I had an appointment with Kairi and Rin to eat with them today, so I wasn't going to the roof. "Yuki, see ya later!" Kaede asked. "sure, see ya Kaede." I said and we went different directions.

Kaede's POV

"dude, when did you and Hoshino-san get so close?" Yamato asked. "huh? Haven't we always been?" I asked him, not wanting my secret to get out. "really? I guess I didn't notice. You don't seem too close in class." he said with 'the look'. "of course it wouldn't show. After all, our seat are in completely different parts of the classroom." I said. "oh, right..." he said. What an idiot XD.

Yuki's POV

I went over to where Kairi and Rin were sitting and I immediately knew that something was going on, so I sat down looking at them without saying a word. They knew that this meant that I wanted to know what was happening. Rin was the first one to speak. "you haven't heard?" she asked. "what?" I asked her back, completely oblivious. People has been spreading rumours about someone confessing to Aizawa Mitsuki in class 3-A. When people asks, she refuses to tell them who, but once her mouth slipped and she said she regrets her answer!" Kairi said and the both looked really in the gossip mood. I mentally sighed and secretly turned my i-pod on, and read their lips. Sometimes I laughed at the fact that it looked like they were singing, but when they do, a few windows break. Same for me, I think. I'm not really that good at judging myself. What? Who in the world would really admit that they're awesome, no matter how much they know? Well, anyway, let's skip the rest of school today. Tomorrow is the last day before spring vacation, and also the last day before school ends. At least it ends for all of the people going to Sorano. Many of the older people from our school is going to be there, and there will only be three people I actually know there. I don't really know the Shiromai twins that well, but I used to, in the first years of elementary. They were transfer students, and I showed them around, being kind of like a temporary friend. Of course, the normal life circle of school caught up on us, and I hung out with girls and they hung out with guys. Not like we were ever any best friends, don't get me wrong here, I never really knew them. But you know what I mean, or at least I hope so. Well it's the 29th of May... and I have some last minute packing to do. I also need to begin filling my secret candy and snack stash electric suitcase with a cooling system. It's like a small movable fridge. And I also have some reading to do. I never checked that website... nah, I'll take the shopping first... then I'll fix some other stuff... you know what, screw the website, I'll find out sooner or later, when I get there, anyway.

Meanwhile, at an island in the middle of the Japanese ocean...

"what were you thinking! This girl is nowhere near our standards! She doesn't fit in!" the voice of a middle aged man was echoing in the huge room as he was yelling at the a lot younger boy. "I knew Yukai-sama was wrong in giving the school responsibility to a 16 year old kid... even though you're his grandson, your ways of running the academy is way too different!" the man said. "aw, come on! The girl seems interesting." Yukai Kaze said, holding a picture of Hoshino Yuki. "what do you mean interesting? She has low grades, her family is poor, below average! She has nothing to do here!" a woman seemingly in her 50's said. The young principal was now staring at the picture. "I don't think so. And whether you like it or not, she's coming here!" Kaze said, still staring at the picture of the soon to be 12 year old Yuki. "but you even said yourself she didn't match our standards when you saw her papers, but then you got the school pictures and suddenly you changed your mind! Not to mention that she has no other abilities, taking the letter in to mind! And listen to this! Your reason to apply to Sorano: a dare with my friends, what is there to get, tie together all the ends, it's simply just a bet!" the man said. The principal was smiling again, still staring at the picture. "Yukai-san, what's so interesting about that picture!" another old woman said. She snatched it from him. "noo! My picture..!" he said, trying to get it, but the other teachers held him back. "... I see..." the woman said, putting the picture back. "she even looks average!" the woman said. "she's going here, we already sent the letter, what is there to fight about?" a young male teacher said, looking as if it really didn't matter to him. "these young ones... I'm sorry for the disgrace they've put on you!" the 50 something year old woman said to picture of a serious looking old man with gray hair and worry-wrinkles everywhere. Kaze sweat-dropped "you know, I don't think he cares. He's a portrait. And it's not like his soul haunts the school, unless in the minds of the older students. Since he's not dead and everything." a young woman said. "they won't listen, give up." Kaze said, his eyes going back to the picture he somehow got back.

Yuki's POV

"ACHOO! Eww, snot! I need a tissue..." I said, looking through my kitchen. I have noo tissues! Okay, plan B, where are my school books again...?

Kaede's POV

so, it's the 29th already, huh? I guess it's about time I finished my packing. I wonder if the others are finished already... maybe I should go check out the website again? I went to the computer and typed in the address: .net and the main page came up. _NEWS! Check out the first years!_ I read the main text. That sounds interesting. At least I'll check out Yuki and the Shiromai twins. What? The Shiromai twins are about in the same situation as Yuki, but the they play instruments, they're both rising actors, they have GREAT connections, and their cousin is a teacher there. Yeah, I want to know their reason for getting in. Scrolling, scrolling... ah, here's my file...

**Name: Kuroshi Kaede**

**Gender: Male**

**Birthday: February 2nd**

**Age: 12**

**Average Grade: A+**

**Previous School: Mitsumika Elementary**

**Reason of getting in: showed great intelligence and personality traits, has great athletic skills.**

I stared at it. There was absolutely no info besides the basics, huh? Here's one of the Shiromai twins...

**Name: Shiromai Hikaru**

**Gender: Male**

**Birthday: April 7th**

**Age: 12**

**Average Grade: A-**

**Previous School: Mitsumika Elementary**

**Reason for getting in: showed great ability in playing an instrument, has great intelligence, can go far with acting skills.**

So their grades aren't that bad? Here's the other one...

**Name: Shiromai Raiden**

**Gender: Male**

**Birthday: April 7th**

**Age: 12**

**Average Grade: D+**

**Previous School: Mitsumika Elementary**

**Reason for getting in: showed great ability in playing an instrument, has astonishing athletic abilities, can go far with acting skills.**

So one of them is smart, the other is athletic? Well, today I learned something new... here's Yuki's file, it seems... maybe I can find out her reason for getting in.

**Name: Arata Yuki**

**Gender: Male**

**Birthday: May 2**

**Age: 11**

**Average Grade: A+**

**Previous School: Arata Elementary**

**Reason for getting in: showed great intelligence, is great at playing an instrument, has great acting abilities, has great athletic abilities, is a great singer.**

This is definitely NOT the Yuki I know, this is another person. Haha, try seeing Yuki like a perfect person, not possible. XD but here I think it is...

**Name: Hoshino Yuki**

**Gender: Female**

**Birthday: May 12**

**Age: 11**

**Average Grade: C+**

**Previous School: Mitsumika Elementary**

**Reason for getting in: unknown reason, catches the principal's interest.**

Now I was laughing. So she really has no reason to get in? Haha... that's funny. XD but she catches the principal's interest? Probably because of her running. Well, I'm not sure, but I think I'll go to bed now, seeing as it's the last day of school tomorrow... well, night!

Yukai Kaze's POV

this girl really does catch my attention. And more than that... she's so cute! I can't help it, every time I see her picture, she reminds me of a piece of candy. There is something special about her. Either that, or I've developed a liking towards younger girls... that actually may be possible, seeing as every time I look at her picture, I feel like I can't wait for the 1st of May. But the first option is a lot more thinkable. Let's see, she'll be on the train that arrives at 07:45 am on the 1st... the train... what if she's hurt there? What if she falls out the window? Well, I don't really think that will happen, because that's impossible... right? I looked at her picture again. She was smiling, a warm smile that made me smile myself. Her short black hair and pale skin making her blue eyes stand out. She was really cute. But what if she's a different person in reality? What if she has a really bad personality? What if she doesn't like this place, and wants to get away from here? What if she doesn't like this place at all? What if she hates the teachers? What if she doesn't like me? What if she hates me? What if she has someone she loves? What if she... wait, why would I care what she thinks about me and if she has someone she loves? Why am I even worried about her? After all, she's just a picture, currently. But on the first I'll see her face... not that it really matters to me... or does it...? meh, we'll see.

**Arata** Yuki's POV

I was on the website, checking out those who will be in the same year as me. I checked my own file first. Then something caught my eye. Hoshino Yuki, the same given name as me. I pushed it. I sweat-dropped seeing her reason for getting in. But she catches the principal's interest? Is it just me, or does that sound a bit like the principal's a pedophile...? well, it's time to get to sleep anyway...

My POV

Yuki-kun, you're right! It does sound like the principal is a pedophile! Except for the fact that there is only 4 years between them and that there is for that reason nothing wrong with the statement. It would have been more worrisome had the principal been 60 rather than 16. but yeah, that's how it is. Don't judge it! Oh yeah, and the reason I put these things is because they kind of resemble the night. It's a part of the story, I guess.

Yuki's POV

I woke up hearing the familiar beeping noise of my alarm. I yawned. Today wasn't any ordinary day. It was the last day of school! Last day of being stuck learning uninteresting things. Finally! I got on my normal clothes, since the last day of school they decided you shouldn't have to wear one, since it's basically just a day for the students to gather together and say goodbye to each other. I walked out the door. "I'm off!" I yelled into the house. "wait up a bit Chibi-Chan!" my second youngest older brother said. The brother who's closest to me in age always sleeps. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, 4 of my brothers are also enrolled in Sorano. But they are both more... how to say it? They're either smart, athletic or simply it all. That's Isamu, Kiyoshi, Hayato and Takumi. Well, let's see... Takumi is the oldest, being 16. He got in with his skills in drawing, his musical ability, his intellect and his extremely good looks. Hayato is the second oldest, being 15. He got in because of his sharp eyes with the ability to notice details, his ability to calculate how things will turn out, his intellect and his extremely good looks. Isamu is the third oldest, being/turning 14. He got in because of his extreme athletic ability and his extremely good looks. Kiyoshi is the on in the middle of us all, being 13. He got in because of his musical ability, his way of thinking and his extremely good looks. Then there are my three other brothers. It's Nori who is/is turning 13, who is the son of my father's wife, Akane, and isn't in Sorano because he decided to go to another school, which concentrates on learning how to make movies from a young age. Sorano doesn't do that, so that's why he decided not to go. I think he could have made it, though. Then there's Kazuki. He's 10. mom died giving birth to him, and that's why dad has a wife who isn't our mom. Akane also has some daughters, but they all live by themselves, since they're old enough to live on their own. There are two, Hitomi and Yume. I've never really met them, since they are too busy nowadays. Well, now you know that! Back to the story: as you know, the one yelling was Kiyoshi. I looked at him getting on his shoes and walk to the door. That' when I remembered that he's going to Mitsumika today because he volunteered to do a speech. He grinned at me. "is it okay that I tag along with you?" he asked. I grinned back. "of course!" I said. And then we walked off. I asked Kiyoshi some stuff about Sorano, too. I laughed at the funny stories he told me.

Rin's POV

"Rin!" Kairi yelled as I walked through the gates of the school. I smiled at her. "hi, Kairi!" I said as she ran towards me. "finally the last day of school, nee?" she said smiling. "yeah, it's the last day we'll see Yuki around for a long while too... by the way, have you seen her today?" I asked. "no, she'll probably be late as usual... wait, isn't that her?" she said looking at the gate. I turned around, staring in disbelief as Yuki was talking to a VERY good looking guy. Well, then again, Yuki always have hot guy friends, and her grade is full of hot guys, too. Take Kaede, for an example. He's actually one of my crushes. And the Shiromai twins have been seen talking to her, except they're not so close. I wonder what happened when they got so close anyway. But back to the point, this guy was EXTREMELY good looking. Then Yuki noticed us and waved. We both smiled at her waving back, with smiles on our faces. She came over, and the guy was following. "Kairi, Rin!" she said, hugging us both. "Yuki-chan! It's so good to see you!" I said and glanced at the guy. She seemed to follow my gaze. "oh! Right, this is Kiyoshi." she said. He gave a slight wave. Kiyoshi sounded like a first name, it wouldn't be polite using that. "surname...?" I asked, hinting to Yuki. She blinked. "you don't know? He even went to this school last year..." she said, looking at both me and Kairi. She laughed a bit. "Hoshino. His full name is Hoshino Kiyoshi." she said. He smiled. "thanks for taking care of my sister!" he said. My eyes widened a bit. THIS is Hoshino Kiyoshi! How long has it been since I last saw him? He doesn't look anything like how I remember him! I mean, he used to look a lot like Yuki, except he has green eyes... but this guy is HOT!

Kiyoshi's POV

I noticed Yuki's friends giving me a weird stare... like hungry dogs looking at a steak...? then I noticed Yuki's deadpanned look at them then I understood what was going on. "well, we have to go, so see you in the recess?" Yuki asked. They nodded, eyes still planted on me. I followed Yuki into the building, not remembering where the rooms were after having to memorize the complex buildings of Sorano. Well now you see that the school is really HUGE! I mean, seriously, I think even Takumi gets lost sometimes, and he's been living there for YEARS! There are lots of "hidden rooms" full of stuff, depending on what type of room it was. It was only a rumor until someone actually found one of these places, and after that, lots of people have been finding these rooms. The one who finds the rooms, keeps it. I still think the school staff has something to do with it, though. I mean, someone found a room of candy. Wouldn't the candy have expired after being there about two centuries? And I don't really think they had skittles then. But that's enough about that subject. I said goodbye to Yuki-chan as I reached the office. I knocked. "come in." someone beyond the door (dramatic much?) said. I walked in. "uhh, hi, my name is Hoshino Kiyoshi-" I began. "ah, Kiyoshi-kun. I've been expecting you. I have some papers on what you need to do right here..." he said and gave me the papers.

Yuki's POV

we were announced that everyone was to go to the stage. I sat down on a seat in the front. We were sorted out by which schools we were going to join. I was currently sitting between Kaede and Shiromai Raiden. I took my i-pod out and listened to it. A song by Kimeru was on. Dive Into the Heart. I love this song, I don't really know why, but I just love it. I noticed that Kiyoshi got on the stage so I turned it off. I heard girls silently squeaking in the background... or maybe it was the chairs. I'm not really sure about that part.


End file.
